yourownseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery High
Mystery High is a supernatural series that premiered on June 14, 2014. The story follows Gabrielle Summers, a girl gifted with the powers of a monster hunter, who's facing the biggest challenge of her life: Fit in her new life in Wolfston High School, where being cool and have good grades isn't the main concern. The series is a spin-off of the Disney Channel Original Movie Girl vs. Monster. Plot Gabrielle Chase was just like any other girl, with the dream of being popular but also have good grades in high school. In her 15th birthday, which happens to be in the first day of school, she finds out that she's destined to be a monster hunter. Her role in the world becomes clearer as she finds out, along with friends, that the grumpy principal is actually a vampire and that the weird librarian lady is actually a witch. Characters Main Characters * Gabrielle "Brie" Chase (Kelli Berglund): The latest Monster Hunter of the Chase family. * Lauren Rogers (Paris Berelc): A shy girl and loyal friend of both Brie and Oliver. She's a book lover and a great artist. * Oliver Harrison (Adam Irigoyen): Friend of Brie and Lauren. He's a real genius and loves technology. *Claudia Greenwalt (Emma Caulfield): School librarian and a friendly witch who provides much needed information about anything. *Randy Connor (Mitchell Hope): Brie has a huge crush on him. He's in the school's football team. He's revealed to be a werewolf. *Cassidy Adams (Dove Cameron): Captain of the Cheerleader Squad. She's the typical Valley-girl and dated Michael all season 1. Recurring Characters * Quinton Livingston (Eric Allan Kramer): Principal of the school, who turns out to be a vampire. * Josiah Higgins (Cameron Boyce): A student of Wolfston High, who's responsible of the provoking of various monster attack. * Maxwell Finn (Jake Short): Partner of Josiah, with a vast knowledge of several ancient language, including the Speech of Shadow. * Selena "Shelly" Wulfric (Oana Gregory): A Monster Hunter of the Wulfric family. * Gunther "Gun" Wulfric (Jedidiah Goodacre): Twin brother of Selena and also a monster hunter. He has a crush of Lauren. * David Chase (Will Friedle): Father of Brie. * Helen Chase (Amy Acker): Mother of Brie * Washington (Dylan Riley Snyder): A loyal Frankenstein-y friend created by Josiah and Maxwell to work with them. * Rolf Wulfric (Nathan Fillion): Father of Shelly and Gun * Wilhelmina Wulfric (Julie Benz): Mother of Shelly and Gun One-Shot Characters * Skylar Lewis (Olivia Holt): A Monster Hunter of the Lewis family. She comes to town to help Brie in the episode A Friend of Mine * Jinx (McKenna Grace) and Hex (August Maturo): Two cute little imps of pranks and mischief. They visited the Chase family and made David and Helen to think that they are there youngest children Henry and Jenna, making Brie go extremely jealous. * Oscar Connor (Spencer Boldman): Half-brother of Michael. Like his father, Randall was wild. He's the alpha of his own pack, consisting a group of trouble-makers. He arrive to town to convince his brother to join him. Episode List Nothing Good Happens in High School (1x01) It's Brie 15th birthday and also her first day of school. After an never-ending first day, Brie had to deal with something else: her 15th birthday party, which happens to be the ceremony where she's given the powers of Monster Hunter. Things are even crazier when Brie was assigned her first task: hunt the Monster that lives in the school basement. Ageless (1x02) There's something suspicious about Mr. Livingston, the school principal, he has never been in contact with the sunlight and...he doesn't have a reflection! Brie and her friends are on the hunt again and they found out another fun fact: the school librarian is a witch! Under the Moon (1x03) It's full moon and Randy Connor is acting weird...really weird. First with the headaches and then some sniffing, he even growled! There was a football match that evening, and there was a werewolf in the field! It was up to Brie to stop the monster from harming anyone, but can she really do it when the truth is out? Lights, Camera, Action (1x04) There's a play in the school and everyone gets to play a role...and everyone turns into their character. Go Wolves! (1x05) Is the sport week of the school, everyone is busy and excited, including the school mascot, Howie and Wolf. Turns out the sport week is a lot longer than...a week since everything repeats on and on again. Trick, Treat and Terror (1x06) It's Halloween! The football team organizes a Halloween party and everyone is invited. The party soon got quite, not because it was boring, because they get missing, one by one and to save everyone, the gang must face their greatest fear. A Real Boy (1x07) A Frankenstein-y kid appears in the school. The Masters of Monsters (1x08) Two pair of friends unite and create a highly dangerous monster. Tales of Brother and Sister (1x09) Another family of Monster Hunters arrives to town to helping hunting a great monster, with a lot of explosives. Heroic tales by Wulfric & Family (1x10) Shelly and Gun tell the heroic history of the house of Wulfric. The origin of Monster Hunters is unfolded. Family Matters (1x11) It's April Fools! Brie woke up and find something isn't right: She has two younger siblings out of nowhere. Brie spend the entire day explaining to there parents that she's their only child, but they keep saying that she's just being jealous, which she really is. By the end of day, David and Helen gave Brie a shocking news: They're having a baby. A Friend of Mine (1x12) Skylar Lewis arrives to Wolfston and help the Chase and the Wulfric fight the big monster. Great Power (2x01) Night Walk (2x02) The Pack (2x05) A group of werewolves, with the alpha being Randy's half-brother, Oscar arrives and wreck the town. It was up to Michael to stop them, but can he doing on his own will or he will let his instincts take control? Christmas Night (2x06) Baby Brother (2x07) Great Responsibilities (2x12) Trivia * The series loosely based on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, with the protagonist being a Vampire Slayer/Monster Hunter. They both had two closest friend, one male and one female, and they both fall in love with a none-human (Vampire/Werewolf) *The fictional city of Wolfston is located in the state of Virginia. Category:Francesca14601's Shows